


Eager To Please

by david_bowies_speedo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, One Shot, Porn with minimal Plot, Requested, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Thor is obsessive, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/david_bowies_speedo/pseuds/david_bowies_speedo
Summary: You seem to have caught Thor's eye. At one of Tony Stark's famous parties, he decides to make his move and isn't concerned with whether you want it or not.I wrote this imagining it being post Avengers and CA:TWS so b4 Age of Ultron idk i hope that makes sense. not that it really matters cause this is just smut.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Thor (Chris Hemsworth)/Reader, Thor/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	Eager To Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violentlands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentlands/gifts).



> TW: slightly dubious consent, SEX obvi. 
> 
> this is for @violentlands- hope u enjoy cutie!! u told me to let my imagination run wild and that's exactly what happened!

If there was one thing Thor could appreciate about Tony Stark, it was that the man certainly knew how to throw a party. 

Sure, they were never as wild or long lasting as a proper Asgardian party, but they were fun little celebrations nonetheless. His music selection always left Thor with something new to listen to and there was always a friendly face to converse with. A joke to be shared, an interesting story to be told.

For instance, Sam Wilson was a good storyteller, he found, and delighted in recounting his many wild and interesting adventures during his military service. Everyone else was intrigued, too, and Thor was excited to hear how it would end, but he was a little distracted…

He would have been lying if he said that he hadn't noticed you the moment you walked in the door- actually he noticed you the day he met you. 

Perhaps you were easy to miss, not unattractive but maybe a little plain to the untrained eye. To someone who didn't know what they were missing- Thor was not that someone. 

You worked in the archival department, he figured out quickly. This meant he didn't see you too often when he found himself at the Compound, but often enough to leave an impression.

At first, he wasn't sure what exactly about you consistently drew his eye, why he looked for your face at briefings and social gatherings. He searched you out, whether you knew it or not. 

He recalls the first day Tony introduced you while you came to show him something. The little blush that ran across your cheeks when you shook hands, maybe a little starstruck at having met him. He liked that you didn't thank him a million times for ‘saving their planet’ or asked for a picture. Not that those interactions bothered him, but there was something almost seductive about the way you simply smiled and said hello, that it was nice to meet him. You wished him a good day and then were on your way, head seemingly in the clouds. 

The thing was, you were just too sweet. Always a shy smile his way, a sort of hope in your expression that your day might get better. A youthful glow to your all too rosy cheeks that added to the gleam in your eye. He remembers every little interaction he’s shared with you since, everytime a little bit blown away by just how naive and unassuming you seem to be. How kind and compassionate you are. And he just knows your heart is made of gold or something precious- yes, that’s it, he figures one day- you’re precious. 

And those legs… 

Gods, he’s never seen a mortal or otherwise with such gorgeous legs. He thinks every time he sees you in a tight skirt or little dress he’s a little closer to going mad. 

Once, during a meeting, you walked in and handed Tony something (again, a little smile his way) and on your way out you dropped the folder you held. It was quick, your retrieval of the file, but Thor held onto those two seconds where you stretched the limbs, the back of your skirt hiking up a little higher, almost enough to show the brim of some undergarments- but then it was over and Thor was sitting strangely in his chair… He thought of that time often, wanting nothing more than to grab hold of those delicious looking thighs and never let go… 

It was an odd obsession, he knew. A mortal woman, one whom he hardly knew. But Thor didn't look for reason or explanation with you. He knew what he wanted. 

So, yes, it would have been more polite to listen to Sam and not watch you from afar- that too, was probably not the most galant way to behave. Staring at a young lady while she minded her own business, completely oblivious to him and his heated gaze, his fixed stare that occasionally traveled up and down your figure.

He couldn't help it, he truly believed. He not only wanted you, he wanted to know you. He envisioned breathy moments of passion spent with you beneath him, or on top. Whichever you prefer, he mused.  
He took a sip of his brew and frowned as you made smiles and talk with Steve Rogers; yes, he wanted you badly. And why shouldn’t he have you? He knew he could give you more than any mortal male could, he could bring you a night that would set fire in your dreams and change you. 

Yes, tonight he would make his intentions towards you known, and he would get what he’d wanted. 

*** 

“You’re sure? I mean, hey, I’m the last to tell someone to not go for it- but you really want to?”  
Steve seemed unsure of you, just like everyone had. You couldn't really blame them. You’d never given anyone any reason to believe you’d even want to be an agent in the first place. 

“Yeah, I mean, I’ve thought about it for a long time, and I just… feel like I could be doing more here. I should be doing more- I mean, I know I'm not the strongest looking person around here, but,” that made Steve laugh as he shook his head a little, “I guess, I just want to try something different.” 

“Hey, if it’s what you feel is right, then go for it. I’ll even help you train, if you’d like?” 

The idea of Steve Rogers, aka Captain America helping you train for the entrance exam was both intimidating and exciting- you’d be an idiot to pass up a chance like that! Then again, you could be signing yourself up for some of the most embarrassing work out sessions of your life… 

“Oh gosh, Steve, I don't know if I can stomach the idea of working out with you- you’d kick my ass!” 

You both laughed and he took a sip from his cup of water, eyeing something behind you before he quickly returned his gaze. 

“A lady? Never.” 

As Steve excused himself to go speak with an agent, you looked around the room. Who else did you really know here besides a few girls from the archives? Where were they? You sighed lightly and tried to push down the rising and familiar social anxiety. 

You were flattered that Tony had asked you to his party, though you couldn't help but feel a little out of place. Even though you’d worked for the man for almost two years, you hardly frequented his social gatherings, really never feeling like you belonged. 

You had friends within the business empire, and even found (strangely enough) one in Steve Rogers, but even so, you felt that your usual role as wallflower made scenes like these unfamiliar territory.  
Becca from accounting cited that this was your chance tonight to really put yourself out there and maybe even snag a date- you only giggled at that. For one, you didn't like to date your coworkers, and from who you knew was attending you found that a highly unlikely circumstance. Who were you going to ‘snag’? Bruce Banner? The thought made you laugh and cringe all at once- no, even after all this time you didn't feel right rubbing elbows with these people in the most casual of settings. You didn't feel… good enough. These people saved the world! And you documented their savings, worked on a computer all day, though you had goals to change that.  
Besides all that, you’d gotten out of a long term relationship not too long ago and you didn't feel quite ready to move on just yet. 

The thought of Mark made your stomach sink, suddenly, and you hastened yourself to finish what little you had left of your cocktail and then drink some water- maybe it was time you started heading out. You did NOT want to be the sad drunk girl at the work party. No way. 

You decided to leave while the party was still in full swing, maybe get to the store before it closed and pick up some creamer you were out of… Determination to find Becca and Naomi pushed you from the bar and into the crowd, but not before you caught eyes with a certain Avenger. 

Oh… 

You smiled at him and waved, and he returned the gesture. You found yourself holding your breath as the near giant of a being started to make his way towards you. 

Thor was… not like Steve or any of the other Avengers you had met. Not that he was ever unkind to you, in fact, he was always extremely kind. Strangely concerned with your well being. Asking how you were, wondering if your work was treating you well. How was your day going? Yes, always so polite, so chivalrous. And something else, too. Intense. 

There was something you could never really quite discern from behind his line of sight. The way he locked eyes with you and seemed intent on keeping it that way. It made you feel entirely too visible, like he could read your mind and see what made you tick. When you were still with Mark, you always felt guilty just talking to him- he was, after all, gorgeous. The perfect skin, the golden hair and flawless smile. Though it did well enough to distract, you never really thought on it too long, surmising that he was just that way. Intense. 

Now, he flashed a brilliant smile and stopped before you. He looked nice and modern with a black fitting t and dark wash jeans. His long hair was thrown back messily in a bun at the base of his neck. You felt over dressed in your little black dress and heels. 

“My lady, I wasn't aware we would be graced with your presence tonight, though I’m glad you’ve granted it so.” 

The way he spoke, it always made your cheeks hot- you’d read one too many cheesy romance novels as a teen, that was for sure. 

“O-oh, well I was just glad to be invited- it was really nice of Tony to ask me.” 

He hummed deep in his chest and looked down on you- how could he not? You hardly reached his shoulder… 

“And how are you this evening? That boyfriend of yours treating you well?” 

You flushed deeply at the mention of Mark and shook your head- you’d forgotten you’d ever mentioned your previous relationship to him. 

“Oh uh, we’re not really um, together anymore, but, I’m good! How are you?” 

He didn't even seem to hear your question as an almost dark look crossed his features, feigned concern, it seemed. 

“You’re not together any longer? I'm sorry to hear it. I hope he didn't treat you badly- I’d have to pay him a rather unpleasant visit.” 

The playful threat didn't come off that way at all and you were quick to shake your head, 

“N-no it was mutual, I promise, don't go uh, hammering anybody please.” You managed a shaky laugh and he returned a lighter one of his own, clasping a hand rather awkwardly on your shoulder. 

“Only for you, my lady. And if you ask not, then no hammering shall be done. Anyway, I'm sure you were much too good for him, I find you midgardian women usually are.” 

You didn't really know how to respond to his strange compliment, so you settled for a smile while his heavy and much too warm hand reached across your shoulders and began leading you back towards the bar. 

“Well, I can't say much better for myself, I haven't seen Jane in a long time- let us drown our sorrows together!” 

Stunted surprise held you back from stopping him, however, till you were nearly back at the seat that had kept you for most the evening. 

“Actually, Thor, I-” 

“One ale for myself and my Lady, please, sir.” The bartender nodded and went about retrieving your drinks while Thor turned back to you. 

“My apologies- you were saying?” 

You smiled quickly and thumbed to the exit just behind you, “Well, actually, that sounds really nice but I was just about to go home-” 

“Leave already? But the nights just begun! Come now, stay for one drink,” his hand found it's way to where yours were folded on the bar- you held back a shudder. He was so warm… “For me?” He smiled again, softer this time. Still, that intense gaze fixed solely on you, enough to make you want to run and hide. It felt all seeing… all knowing. 

“Um, yeah, I can stay for one drink.” You heard yourself saying the words before you could actually process them- where did that come from! Then again, it was Thor- he was just a big teddy bear. A very nice guy, just trying to make you feel better, maybe even really finding kinship in you.

“Wonderful!” 

You were half an ale deep listening while Thor spoke about his most recent journey on a planet far from earth. 

“... When it was all over, I realized I hadn't paid my dear friends on Midgard a visit in quite some time, and here I am.” 

“Wow, that’s insane. It must be so exciting, getting to travel around the universe like that… Are you glad to be back on earth?” 

He threw back the last in his glass and nodded, “Yes, I suppose I am. After all, I get to see such good people, such kind friends.” He smiled generously at you. 

“That’s nice, I guess we should count ourselves lucky you like this place rather than not.” You tried for humor, and Thor laughed in turn. 

“Ah, but I would never think to hurt you.” He smiled with a knowing look in his eye, one that made you feel once again much too obvious to his gaze. 

“Um-” 

“So, how long has it been since your uh, what do you call it? Breaking up?” 

You hid the surprise of his question well enough, though you felt a little strange talking about it with him, “Oh uh, just a little over two months ago.” 

“Hmm, I hope you don't find yourself lonesome.” He gave you a sincere look. 

“No, I’m okay, really, it was kind of a long time coming. We just didn't… have the same goals, typical stuff. But it’s actually good, I’m glad I have this time for myself.”  
You wanted to move on from the subject, you didn't exactly feel like pouring your heart out to Thor of all people. 

“Good, that means you have a strong heart. I wish I could say the same for myself- it has been difficult, coming to terms with Jane’s estrangement…” 

You nodded and gulped heavily from your glass of ale, trying to think of a good response,  
“I understand that, I mean, getting used to being single again, I know it can be quite the adjustment. Helps to have good friends, though, right?” 

You hoped that didn't sound too forced. 

“Yes, yes, good friends, indeed.” Thor watched you as you took another heavy sip of your drink, hoping that it might drown out some of your nerves. 

‘Fuck it, I’ll just get an uber.’ 

The next hour passed you by swiftly and Thor made the conversation a little lighter. Maybe it was the alcohol but you didn't feel so trapped underneath his gaze and more eager to laugh. He even asked you to dance to which you accepted. 

His grip was lighter than you thought it would be, but warm. The smooth music lulled you to relax and even enjoy yourself on the dance floor. Maybe tomorrow you’d regret it, but tonight you didn't have the energy to hate yourself or bathe in anxiety. Tonight, you danced with Thor and laughed. 

He complimented your easy footwork and you commended his own. 

“I suppose we make a pretty good team, you and I?” 

You nodded and smiled up at him, “I suppose we do.” 

You were actually having such a wonderful time, you almost didn't realize Thor’s hand on your back, slowly inching downwards till it was fully rested on your lower back, almost on your ass. When the feeling hit you that he was close to touching a part of you that you were very much not comfortable with him touching you froze. 

“You alright?” 

He noticed your halted smiles, your stiff posture. Did he know? Did he realize how close he was to touching… 

“Uh, yeah, I'm fine.” 

He was pulling you a little closer then, and though you exerted a little force to stop the joining it wasn't even noticed by him. It was then you saw he was staring at you again, like he had earlier at the bar, like he always did. Like he was looking straight through you, or trying to. Trying to see something within you that you yourself weren't sure you possessed. 

“Uh, Thor-” 

“I’ve noticed you, Y/N. I see you- do you know that? I see you and… I like what I see.” 

He spoke slowly and soft, if you weren't pressed so close to him, his voice tingling your ear and across your neck you were sure you wouldn't have heard him. It stunned you, his words. 

“I- I don't-” 

“If you wish for me to stop, I will. Say the word and you can leave here. Return to your little home, get in bed alone. But you’ll think of this, you’ll think of me and you’ll wish you would have stayed.”  
He chuckled lightly, his other hand trailing from yours to your wrist and running his thumb across the skin there sending a shiver through you. 

You felt your throat go dry, it felt hard to breath then as he pulled away a bit and rested his chin slightly atop your head. You had no words, you weren't sure what to say… 

Thor wanted you? A million thoughts raced through you, questions, doubts and something akin to embarrassment that also felt strangely like want. Did you want him to stop? You weren't sure… The alcohol was probably not helping your decision making processes. 

Of course you found him handsome, sexy and almost too perfect to look at- it was Thor! How could you not? But the odd dark gleam in his eye seemed to almost be a warning, a sign telling you to turn back, that you weren't ready for what lay ahead. 

You pulled away gently and didn't meet his gaze, you tried to look everywhere but him while attempting to form a coherent sentence. 

“I…I… I think I need to go home…” 

He nodded and released you gently, “Alright. I understand… At least, let me walk you to your car, make sure you’re safe.” 

You felt awkward enough denying the alien beauty- were you being completely stupid? No, you didn't want to rush into anything while not sober, and at a party no less. It was overwhelming- you just needed to go home and clear your head. Not do anything stupid. 

“Sure, that’d be nice, thank you.” You tried to even your voice, convey to him with those words that while you appreciated his… attraction, you were in no state to reciprocate. 

The air felt thicker around you as you walked with Thor in silence towards the exit, all thoughts of saying goodnight to anyone gone. 

You weren't really sure what to say when you entered the elevator- Thor stepped behind you and though the ride was short you could feel his eyes on you. 

The parking garage was quiet and appeared to be empty. You weren't sure why, but felt slightly concerned at the prospect. Were you afraid to be alone with Thor? Your eyes focused on your approaching vehicle and you tried not to appear obvious as you walked a little faster. 

“Are you sure I cannot convince you to stay?” 

Thor stared down your side with a grin that still spoke of intentions beyond you. 

“Thor, believe me… I want to. I sort of feel… I mean, I feel like an idiot for saying no, I just… I'm kinda drunk and I don't wanna do anything while under the influence- actually, I should probably get an uber…” 

You unlocked and opened the car door when Thor’s hand was on your arm causing you to finally look at him again. 

“Why resist? Why not give in to temptation? Are you not lonely at night?” 

You almost laughed, this was beyond weird! 

“Th-Thor, you’re kinda making this hard to say no-” 

“Then say yes, let me take you back to my room, let me take care of you…” 

He rolled his thumbs across your shoulders, pulling you closer- god, you felt so small next to him. 

“I- I…” You really had no idea what to say, this whole thing was getting beyond your control and understanding? Why was he so adamant? 

You adjusted the strap on your clutch and took a deep breath- it really was ridiculous, this whole situation. 

“C’mon, Thor, what do you want from me?” You attempted at humor and laughed, a friendly poke at his shoulder. 

Thor stood a good foot away from you now, his huge frame very obviously blocking any chance of retreat or exit. 

“You know what I want, Y/N.” 

You gulped as you were backed up against the open car door frame. 

“W-wait, Thor, I don't-” 

You flinched and squealed when he was suddenly on his knees in front of you! He only came closer, however, forcing you to almost fall back into the driver’s seat, attempting to keep your balance. 

“Gods, these legs…” he leaned forward, shocking you once more when his large hands came to grip the tops of your thighs- you looked all around, too aware that anyone could come upon this very compromising situation. He was fixated on your lower half, running his hands wildly across your thighs and you were more than afraid when you heard him groan. You tried to push his hands down, his body away, but he was much too strong- and of course he was! His other hand came around to grasp your ass and pull you closer to himself, his face almost level with your groin. You yelped again as panic became you- what the hell was happening?

“Thor! Please! What are you-” 

“My lady, please, you are too sweet, too kind… I can give you what he could not. I swear it, just let me show you…” The hand on your ass swiftly reached the hemline of your skirt and pulled upwards much to your dismay- he huffed out a strange laugh, almost victorious when he pushed the material allowing full view of your soft underwear. 

“Thor!” 

“You smell so sweet, you must know-” The full body flush made you cower at his words and pushed you further back into your vehicle, suddenly sitting in the seat. Thor seemed to see this as an opportunity to grip your thighs tighter and pull you towards where he sat back on his heels. He spread your legs and you barely had time to regain your balance or understand your situation before he was diving his face between your legs- you squealed again. 

“Please, Thor! Please stop!”

He clasped one of your wrists, continuing his work of smothering his face against your crotch, seemingly inhaling deeply and finally gripping your thigh and rubbing his cheek against it. 

“You are so soft, my lady. So soft…” His words were almost sweet if you weren't so confused as to what was happening still and why and not a little frightened. Extremely embarrassed. 

“Please, Thor, please stop!” You repeated, this time he finally met your eyes, though you weren't sure if he was actually listening, his voice dark and husky when he spoke, 

“Don't be shy, you're much more beautiful than you think- let me show you, let me worship you! I can make you feel things you’ve never felt before and take you to heights you’ve never thought possible- please, you deserve it! I want to, God’s I want to…”

He seemed to get lost in himself at the end of his crazed speech, rubbing his face against the inside of your thigh and kissing the back of your knee. And as cheesy as it was, as strange and startling, you’d be lying if you said it didn't make you swoon just the least bit. More than anything you wanted him to stop what he was doing then! Maybe, you figured, if you gave in, agreed to this he’d at least let you go for now, or at least somewhere private! 

You were once again horrified when Thor dove forwards and kissed your clothed pussy, inhaling just as deep as he had before and groaning. The vibrations from his mouth shocked you to your core and sparked a want that had lay dormant for some time. Was this really happening? Was he kneeling before you, begging you to let him fuck you? You couldn't help the high pitched moan that escaped you.  
That made him glance at you once more and grin wildly like an animal. He pushed your thighs apart further and kissed the sensitive crest again, using his teeth lightly. You hadn't felt like this in so long- simply being pleasured because the other person wanted you to feel that way. It was insane and made you feel small and big all at once. 

Thor tugged lightly at your panties, “Can I take these off? They’re in my way…” 

You were on the cusp of telling him to stop, to at least go inside or in your car or something but he was already ripping them off your pinched skin like they were nothing! You didn't see it, but he pocketed the pair.

“Thor, I’m serious, please wait!” 

He again ignored your protests and nearly shocked you when he spread your pussy lips and licked heavily against your clit. The feeling was so strong, so intense that your thighs flinched at the feeling. That made him chuckle and he started work of you- clasping his mouth around the same spot and sucking with a hard, even pace. You flinched again and almost keened forwards- when was the last time anyone had gone down on you? Your memory came up blank- you and Mark certainly weren't bedfellows the last few months of your relationship and even before that… You were almost sad to admit it, sad to be reminded of the hole in your chest that had been so empty for so long. You had been so empty for so long, so very alone. 

Now, Thor of all the beings in the universe trying to give you some semblance of companionship, of love, even at the basest levels, and you were trying to deny it? 

Why?

Was there truly any reason to fear this? To say no? 

You couldn't think of an answer, though it was hard to think when Thor was making you feel this way… 

You then released the fear, the inhibitions and rested your other hand atop his golden head while giving in and letting go.  
His mouth was still working hard against your clit, sucking and brushing his tongue against it- roughness of it against your unused and sensitive bud was almost too intense a feeling, but he held your thighs apart with such strength there was nothing you could do but lay there and take it.  
You could feel yourself starting to get swept up in the beginnings of an orgasm when he slowed his pace and removed himself from you. You looked down in confusion and not a little sadness. He smiled and ran a thumb across your cheek. 

“Be patient, svass maer.” 

You didn't know what that last part meant and really had no time to try and understand before you felt one of his fingers slowly play around your entrance and finally enter. His finger slid in easily and you were overwhelmed by that feeling as well. He watched your reactions and frowned almost as he pushed deeper and curled his finger upwards. 

“Valhalla, you are tight… and so wet… I knew you wanted this, I knew.” 

You simply nodded and tried to maintain eye contact but your vision blurred when he lowered his mouth to your clit once more and sucked a little more gently this time. In fact, he seemed to enjoy taking his time and bringing you closer and closer to the edge. You could only whimper at these acts, now only vaguely aware that anyone could come upon you… 

Thor curled his finger back and forth inside you and fully removed it at one point making you look down again, questioning his motives- he hushed you and soon you felt both his pointer finger and middle finger play at your entrance again and then delve in deep. 

“Gods, it will take some time making you ready for me, you are so tight…” 

You sighed and jolted when he sped up his pace and sucked harder at your clit, flicking his tongue against it, too. It was too much and soon enough you were about to finally come but he stopped just before you could begin to physical ascent. 

“Why-” 

“Shh, just enjoy yourself, svass maer, I will let you come soon… Be patient.” His voice vibrated against your thigh as he kissed the tender flesh and started up his pace again- you were wild and somehow so out of yourself by that point that you could only pray he let you finish soon. Your thighs ached from their strange position and your core felt almost bruised with pleasure and love Thor was swiftly giving and taking away from you. He delighted in making you wait, drawing it out and pushing you to the very precipice of it all. He deepened the suction against your clit and was now, finally, speeding the movement of his fingers inside you. You could feel the tide like pleasure in your core beginning it’s ascent for what you hoped was the final time before it began crashing over you in waves that steadily became heavier and heavier. You came probably the hardest you’d ever in your life, Thor continuing to suck your clit before you had to stop him and the sensation was more than you could bear. 

“Good, good, yes, come for me, angel, yes, that’s it.” 

You mewled and flinched as he curled his fingers a few more times and then relented. You could still feel yourself pulsing around him when he removed them and keened at the emptiness. The cool air only heightened your awareness of the wet, soaked skin around your thighs and pussy. He patted your leg and kissed the space between your hip and pubic bone. 

“You did so well, my angel.” 

Clouds of post orgasmic bliss fogged your heavy mind and you attempted to situate yourself- to remember just what had led you to letting Thor eat you out in a parking garage halfway out of your car. 

Had that really just happened? Aware suddenly of your surroundings once more, as if brought back down to earth, you looked around for some logic or reason to what just transpired. 

You looked down to see Thor licking glistening moisture from his fingers and smiling like he’d just won a prize. You gulped and watched him finally stand, brushing off gravel from his dark jeans- you could see his erection clearly straining against the material and you didn't have to see much more to know that he was big. 

You straightened yourself in your seat as best you could and stood to pull down your skirt at some show of modesty- your legs shook beneath your feet and a shiver ran through you. Thor drew your attention when he gripped your wrist quickly, removing it from your skirt- he smirked. 

“We are far from over, sweet one,” He pulled you close and closed the car door, “Or would you rather I fuck you out here, too?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading, i really hope u had fun ;) lemme know what u thought- what u liked, what u didn't (srsly im tryna get better at writing smut) and leave a kudos if u enjoyed it! xoxo
> 
> oh yeah and 'svass maer' means 'sweet girl' in old nordic lol


End file.
